


you see me in the sunlight

by vlossoms



Series: domestic moonbae things [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Art Hoe Kevin, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Supportive Boyfriend jacob, This is so soft, i wrote this listening to wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: "I want to paint you like this," Kevin murmurs softly, eyes flicking over the elder's face, his body. Jacob huffs a quiet laugh, eyes crinkling in the smile his mother always tells him is one of his charming points. "So do it," he breathes back.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: domestic moonbae things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868503
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	you see me in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is literally my first fic in almost 2 years (:o !) and its my first foray into The Boyz as a writer! I hope you enjoy this fluff monster I created and please feel free to scream at me [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Early morning sunlight spills into the room through parted curtains, sun shafts criss-crossing across the bed sheets and the sleeping body underneath. Arms spread out, a face pressed into the pillow case. Soft puffs of air escape parted lips as the man sleeps peacefully, unaware of the developing scent of coffee drifting down the hallway into the bedroom as another sets a pot to brew for his love to enjoy. 

Kevin sets about whipping up a quick breakfast, a private smile on his face thinking of his sleeping partner, thinking of the man spread out on their bed. Carrying the full array of treats, he finds himself leaning against the door frame to the room and taking in the sight, bare skin exposed as the sheet sits low in the pool of Jacob's lower back, tan skin on display only for him to see.

His eyes trail across the creases on the other man's skin from the pillowcase, the tiny spot of dried drool on his chin, the fan of his eyelashes against his cheeks. Kevin thinks this sight- Jacob sleeping- is one of his favorites to see, and he's almost weary to wake him. With a quiet sigh, he pushes off the wall and deposits the tray in a safe spot on the bed while he climbs up, careful not to jostle the older man too much.

He hums to himself as he leans down, pressing the barest hint of a kiss across the elder's shoulders. Jacob doesn't stir, his breathing doesn't even falter as Kevin gently ghosts his lips across the tanned skin. His lips curl into a smile as he brushes across the small moles lettering the man's skin, a quiet snuffle coming from him at the ticklish feeling. One of his hands finds it's way into the soft hairs at the back of Jacob's neck, gently pushing through the strands as the melody he's humming picks up volume. 

Kevin presses the words of a song unreleased into the elder's skin as he slowly stirs from sleep, soft noises escaping as his body fights the return to consciousness. It's with the last notes that Jacob's eyes blink open slowly, the smallest hint of a smile creasing his full lips at the feeling of his boyfriend draped across his back. The elder perks up slightly at the sight of coffee, his hand finding Kevin's and winding their fingers together. "Hey," Jacob breathes out, voice deepened and raspy from sleep and turns his head to press a gentle kiss to the younger man's knuckles.

A smile that rivals the sun brightens Kevin's face, letting himself fall into the vacant spot next to Jacob as he hands him the still warm mug of coffee, the tray of morning treats not far behind. They share breakfast in bed, tangled in the sheets and sharing whispers of love in the filtered sunlight that warms the room. There's soft laughter, smiles shared, small, chaste kisses pressed to lips, cheeks, any skin they can reach after Kevin clears the tray from between them and sets the mug back on the nightstand for later.

"I want to paint you like this," Kevin eventually murmurs softly, eyes flicking over the elder's face, his body. Jacob huffs a quiet laugh, eyes crinkling in the smile his mother always tells him is one of his charming points. "So do it," he breathes back, relaxing further into the mattress and letting his eyes fall shut again. He'd barely moved throughout their shared breakfast, sitting up just enough to drink before wrapping his arms back around the pillow and lazing out across the mattress again.

Kevin untangles himself from the bed and his love, flitting around the room as he grabs his pencils, his brushes, the paints- everything he needs to capture Jacob like this. He looks like an angel here in the flesh, the sun lighting his hair up to a pretty blonde shade that their friends insist suits him more than he believes himself, the lines of sunlight streaming across his upper back. The contrast of the deep blue satin sheets against the tanned skin, the outline of his body underneath, all of it set up the perfect image of serenity and peace, and Kevin hopes he can capture it merely in the strokes of his paint brushes.

It's easy to get lost in the quick but careful movement of the pencil, the outline flowing quickly and painlessly enough. He's gnawing at his lip as he mixes the perfect shade that compliments Jacob's honey skin tone, his leg bouncing near restlessly at the soft laughter coming from the bed. 

"I can practically hear the gears turning in that pretty little head of yours," Jacob teases, not even moving to look back at him. "You and I both know you create living art." 

Kevin preens at the praise he never grows tired of hearing as the first strokes of the paint brush slowly hit the canvas. He loses himself in his work, Jacob eventually falling back asleep to the sounds of the younger man's quiet singing voice. His hands work almost of their own accord, years of creating art of the older man making his movements quick and sure. 

What feels like minutes later- but must have been hours, judging by the lighting in the room, Kevin blinks at the piece in front of him. There's paint in his hair, on his sleep clothes, but the painting in front of him is finished. Jacob in the picture looks just as real to him as the Jacob still lounging under the sheets, and Kevin finds himself halting from reaching out to see if the hair strokes feel real. 

Jacob must be awake, must have been for awhile, for he turns onto his back and gazes at Kevin with the human embodiment of heart eyes until the younger snaps out of his thoughts and smiles back. 

"Come here," the elder mumbles, making grabby hands at him as if he's still a child. Kevin can't even think about resisting it as the other man hits him with the puppy dog eyes and pout. Allowing himself to fall back in bed for the second time today, he lets Jacob stroke through his hair and work out some of the paint-clumped pieces. "You need a shower, Keb," he teases, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

Kevin smiles, relaxing into the arms curled around his waist. "You offering to come with?" he teases, batting his eyelashes at the older just to hear the laughter that follows suit. 

"Of course. But only if you let me see what you created," Jacob grins, untangling himself from the younger and pushing the sheet away. Kevin's eyes follow the lines of the man's body, slowly working back up to his eyes and laughs when Jacob winks at him. 

Taking the hand offered to him, Kevin climbs to his feet, pressing a gentle kiss to the others man's lips before heading into the bathroom. He looks back over his shoulder when he hears Jacob pad barefoot over to the painting, taking in the sight of the elder examining the art. He can see Jacob's eyes roaming the expanse of the canvas, the unabashed awe in his features as he takes in the sight Kevin envisioned.

Jacob eventually wanders away from the piece and makes his way into the bathroom, and if Kevin finds himself kissed to the point of oblivion while the elder litters praise across his skin, well- who would care to know?


End file.
